Just Great
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Just what Taylor wanted; to find out she was pregnant.


I just want to tell you, that while I'm telling you this story, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme is playing in my head. So I was at the mall, looking for a jacket, cause I don't really have jackets, my longs are like really long, I saw this stack of t-shirts, and one had the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on it. I was sad it didn't have white or green, but I brought it anyway. I wear it to college. Oh, and we have to use fake name on our test so we don't accuse the teacher of favoritism, and I named my self Mystic Force Power Ranger. Yes, I do realize this is a Wild Force/ Time Force story. Don't judge me. So here we go for my Fanfic Day! Just Great.

* * *

Taylor folded her arms and frowned. She looked at the little white sticks; a plus, a pink plus, and a division symbol which she wanted so bad to be a minus, but knew was a plus. She sighed, picking them up and tossing them in the trash can. She tied the trash bag and carried it out back, dumping it in the rolling trash bin. , then drove off in her yellow sports car.

"This sucks," Taylor replied quietly.

Alyssa gave a student a juice box and plastic wrapped peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I think it's great, Taylor."

Taylor propped her feet up on the small table and sat back in the little green chair. Alyssa sat next to her in a blue chair while her students had snack time and talked. Taylor picked up one of the leftover sandwiches and unwrapped the plastic.

"You would, wouldn't you," she snorted.

"What does Eric think?"

"He doesn't know."

Taylor took a bite of her sandwich.

"You didn't tell him?" Alyssa exclaimed in a whisper.

Taylor shook her head as she poked a hole in a juice box with a straw. A little boy wearing denim jeans and a red shirt walked towards them. His green eyes always sparkled when Taylor paid visits to the class. He ran his fingers though his spiky blonde hair.

"Hi, Erik," Alyssa smiled.

Coincidentally, his name was Erik.

"Hi," he said, then turned his attention to Taylor, "Hi Taylor."

His voice sounded dream stricken. Taylor smiled sweetly at him. She was his first crush and Alyssa didn't want her to break his heart.

"Hi, Erick."

He sat his sandwich and juice at the table and sat in a chair directly across from her.

"How are you today?"

Taylor glanced at Alyssa then at Erick.

"Better, now that you're here."

A screeching noise cut through the conversation, she smiled apologetically at Erik then answered her phone.

"Taylor here."

"Hey, Taylor," answered Eric.

He was at home on the couch, tossing a little bean bag in the air.

"Hold on, excuse me Erik."

He heard her gentle tone over the phone and was confused.

"Since when do you say excuse me?" Eric asked.

Taylor got up from the table and signaled 'one minute' to Erik and Alyssa as she stepped outside into the hall and closed the door.

"Not you," she said to Eric.

"Oh, your little boyfriend?" Eric said, "Visiting are we?"

Taylor smirked, knowing he was doing the same thing.

"Whatever, what's up?"

"I'm home," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You called me to tell me you're home?"

"Yeah," he said, "and I'm lonely."

That last part sounded seductive. That was the reason for her current situation. He was to seductive and she was way too easy when it came to him. She couldn't help but grin.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" she seductively.

"Come home and spend some time with me," he flirted

Taylor blushed a little as he continued.

"You know, spend some bonding time in bed together… I won't be gentle, I promise."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

A couple of juice boxes, a pb & j sandwich, and a few hours later, Taylor lounged on the couch in the den in one of Eric's shirts. She flipped to a movie channel. The Initiation of Sarah seemed good. She put the remote on the table and laid on the couch. She could have sworn she'd only closed her eyes for a minute, but when she opened them, Eric was laying under her on the couch underneath her and was holding her.

She mumbled 'hi' into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes groggily.

"Hey," he replied with a smile.

Taylor sighed. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. Eric kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"We may have to buy extra presents for Christmas this year," she mumbled.

"Why's that?"

He continued playing in her hair, looking down at her with confusion. Christmas was maybe nine or ten months away. Taylor looked directly at the TV set, not wanting to see his facial expression.

"I'm pregnant."

She didn't here him reply for a moment. He was silent. Then she felt him move, like he was giggling, no, laughing. She questioned whether he was or not until he busted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked, now fully awake.

She rose up to look at his face.

"I'm just imagining you pregnant," he said through his laughter.

Taylor laid back down and slapped him on the chest.

"It's not funny," she complained.

"Yes," Eric laughed, "Yes it is."

"How so?"

"You in Lamaze classes?"

"God, no," Taylor thought.

"You with the big belly?"

"That's not even funny."

"The crying thing?"

"I didn't even think of that," Taylor complained, "This is all your fault."

"And of course, you blaming me," Eric finished, "You are gonna be a mean pregnant lady in labor."

Taylor frowned.

"I'm going to bed."

She rose to get up, but Eric tugged her back down.

"You'll be a great mom."

She gave him a kiss.

"Well, you'll be a great dad."


End file.
